


The Greatest Gift

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Teen Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Bugs, Cuddles, Forgiveness, Gifts, Love, Odin All Father, Ravens, Sif - Freeform, Togetherness, harsh words, parental disciplinary spanking, yule celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fourteen year old Loki makes his friends angry when he backs out of a nasty prank. The joke is on him when his friends pull a joke on him, resulting in a painful thrashing! Angry Odin, Worried Frigga, Outraged Sif, Thor, and one adorable little bottom spanked unjustly!





	The Greatest Gift

I dedicate this story to Susi! Thanks for the lovely suggestion!

Yule was coming, and for fourteen year old Loki, a treasured time of year. Not only was there a seemingly non stop celebration, there were presents! Naturally good behaviour was a must for any boys who hoped to receive goodies when the holiday rolled around. His own father, Odin was The All Father and as such, the overseer of the holiday. This was always a source of pride for Loki and Thor and this wonderful time of year was anxiously awaited by both boys.   
Loki always did his best to behave well. At fourteen that was a tall order for a youngster as intelligent, energetic and imaginative as Loki. When his friends, Eric and Inger fetched round to visit the temptation to get up to mischief presented itself in the most tempting way. Eric had formulated a plan to play a harmless trick on Lady Sif. The three boys had looked long and hard for a weakness in her emotional armour and finally found it. Sif was terrified of bugs! The bigger the bug the more squeamish she was. All three boys thought it hilarious that the young warrior would have that ultra feminine tic and a plan was whipped up quickly to scare the haughtiness out of her.   
Sif and The Warriors Three came to the Palace early on the first evening of the Holiday and brought presents to the All parents and both Thor and Loki. Loki, so touched by the gesture, backed out of the prank, angering the other two boys.   
“Loki, why are you chickening out?” Eric snarled.   
“I’m not chickening out. I just think it’s a mean thing to do after Sif giving me a gift. I no longer wish to do it and I forbid the pair of you to do it!”   
“Alright, spoil sport!” They replied, stalking off. Loki left them and quickly procured a present of his own for Sif. Little did he know that Eric and Inger, itching for payback, snuck into the shop and exchanged boxes for Loki’s present. Loki proudly handed the gift to Sif, expecting her to be touched that he thought of her. Instead, when she lifted the lid, hundreds of black beetles scurried out of the box, climbing up her arm! She shouted and stomped the box angrily. Loki was in shock!  
“Loki! How could you do this to me after I gave you such a lovely gift!” Sif shouted, shattering the boy’s heart.   
“Lady Sif! I…I swear I didn’t…”   
“I don’t want to hear your excuses, little devil!” She grabbed Loki’s arm and frog marched him to his father.   
“What’s this?” Odin asked, his brows furrowing.   
“My King, I gave Loki a nice little gift for Yule and he repaid me with a box of bugs!” Sif jerked Loki toward his father.   
“Papa! I swear I didn’t do that!” Loki yowled.   
“I can prove he did!” Sif stated, plucking a dead bug from the bottom of her boot. Odin looked down and frowned.   
“Bring him to me Sif.” The young warrior dragged the struggling boy to his father. Meanwhile, Eric and Inger peered around the edge of the door, Snickering under their hands.   
“Papa I swear! Go to the shop and ask them! I bought her a bottle of perfume!” Loki pleaded.   
“You may watch his chastisement Sif.” Odin said, yanking his son across his lap. Sif stood by as The All Father peeled Loki’s leggings down to mid thigh and spanked the daylights out of him! Loki writhed and yowled in pain as his bottom was reddened. When it was ended, Odin pulled his leggings back up and stood the young prince up. “Apologize to her!” The ancient God roared. Loki spun around to face his father.   
“No! I will not apologize for something I did not do! You are not even my father!” The minute it escaped his mouth, Loki knew he had gone too far. Even Sif inhaled sharply. Odin spun his son around and glared down at him, angry and hurt by his son’s words.   
“Not your father, eh?” Very well! I wash my hands of you! Depart this room and trouble me no more!” Odin spun him round and whacked his bottom sharply! The words were like daggers and they stabbed Loki’s heart. Hot tears flowed down his face and he ran down the steps and out the door, crying all the way to his chambers.   
“My King…I did not intend…” Sif began.  
“It was not your fault my dear. I hope you can forgive us.” Odin said, looking vague and absent.   
“Oh, my King you have done nothing to need forgiveness.” Sif bowed deeply and left. Odin slumped on his throne, already regretting the things he said to Loki. 

* * * *

“How could you!” Frigga scolded her husband. Odin sat on the edge of the bed, completely defeated. “He’s just a baby! Did you even try to investigate to see if he told the truth?”   
“No.” Odin replied sadly. She was right. He hadn’t even thought to find out if his own son was innocent. His heart ached.   
In the corridor as she left, Sif saw two boys she knew to be Loki’s friends, laughing at his punishment. She speared them with dark, angry eyes.   
“What are you two doing? Do you find humour in your prince’s pain?” She scolded. They immediately scampered away, leaving her wondering. Curious about what Loki had said, she went to the shop and confronted the clerk. The woman told her that the young Prince had purchased a bottle of their most expensive perfume and failed to pick it up. She gave it to Sif, on whom the truth was dawning. Loki told the truth! She thanked the woman and carried the perfume to the All Father, explaining everything. Odin was crushed. 

* * * *

Loki lay on his bed, sleeping fitfully. He had cried himself to sleep. Not only had he been unjustly accused, he had popped off to his beloved father and suffered a painful spanking with no comforting afterward! The door to his chambers opened and Odin peered in, finding his lanky son sprawled face down on his bed, one hand on his poor, sore little bottom. The old man smiled despite his misery at the cuteness of it. He quietly walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, laying one huge hand on his son’s little rump. He healed it completely and Loki clicked his tongue and rolled over, looking up to see his father.   
“Papa?” He squeaked miserably. Odin reached down and gathered him into his arms, cuddling him tenderly.   
“Oh, my precious little boy! Papa is so sorry. I should have investigated your story. Sif went to the shop and the woman there told her the truth of it. Apparently your rascally friends switched boxes on you. I am so sorry I unjustly spanked you. Papa loves you so.” A tear slipped down his wizened cheek as Loki threw his arms around his neck, weeping.   
“Papa! I’m so sorry for what I said! I didn’t mean it! I will never speak to you that way again. I love you!” The boy wept in his father’s arms as Odin comforted him. After ten minutes or so Odin pulled him out and looked at his sweet, tear stained little face.   
“I forgive you, child. I hope you can forgive me. I didn’t mean what I said either. You are my precious child and I love you more than life itself. You are a good boy.” He stroked Loki’s face, sweeping his tears away. He clutched Loki again, hugging him gently. “Papa’s baby. Such a good boy.” He rubbed and patted Loki’s back and rocked him. 

* * * *

Loki walked up to Sif and peered up at her timidly. She smiled and gathered him into her arms for a cuddle.   
“Aw, my poor little prince! Thank you for the lovely perfume!” Sif patted his bottom gently. Loki smiled and closed his eyes in bliss. Loki’s heart was healed by her affections. The Warriors Three gathered around him, patting his back.   
Later, in the throne room, Eric and Inger were marched up to the base of the throne and sentence was passed upon them. One at a time, Odin beckoned them to him and applied a blistering spanking to their little backsides. They were forbidden to attend the celebrations in the palace and scolded roundly for causing Loki to be punished unjustly.   
That year, Yule was an amazing celebration of love, togetherness and a successful year. A huge boar was roasted and a feast was had! When presents were passed, Loki was given a huge crate that had something dark moving within it. When he opened it, a huge black raven fluttered out and landed on his shoulder!   
“His name is Munin my son. He is yours. He will be a good friend and a watchful protector for you.” Odin said as Frigga and Thor stood by, smiling.   
“Thank you Papa! He’s beautiful! I will take good care of him!” As Loki fed his raven a small tidbit of roasted boar, Odin and Frigga looked on, smiling.   
“He will always remember this gift, my husband.” Frigga said, smiling warmly.   
“He will also remember henceforth that I am his father and he is my beloved son.”


End file.
